


no tears left

by Fandomfan11



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Amumu is best boy, Angst, Background Character, Background Relationships, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfan11/pseuds/Fandomfan11
Summary: Amumu reflects on his life, and gets tired of the way he's treated, but one day he woke up and became human
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work so please be merciful 
> 
> I've always felt bad about amumu so I decided to write this, pleas tell me your opinion about my work

Amumu always felt unwanted, in fact he felt that everybody including the other champions hated him, from the other champions gossiping about him and hating him for his curse, something he doesn't have control of 

Heck, he's seen criminals get better treatment than him, but thankfully he found comfort in two things 

The first thing was books; he always enjoyed the stories he also liked knowing about the human body and how it works. He read everything from romance novels as a way to escape reality to psychology in order to try to interact with some of the champions of the league all of which failed. Overtime he realized books gave him company when people didn't, but he couldn't depend too much on them since he can't gain experience, only knowledge

Second, we're roses of all colors he always loved how they smelt and looked, and they never treated him the way the others did; however he did learn one very important thing, once he stepped on a rose and it continued to give fragrance even after it was crushed that day he learned a valuable lesson.

One of the people he likes is annie hastur, after she lost tibbers and he helped her find him, they became friends maybe even romantic intrests, but amumu knew one day she would get old and start looking for another person, but the people around her were protective of her and didn't allow her near amumu

Another one he admires is Maloclm graves, he read about about how he went to the infamous prison nicknamed "The Locker" and was fascinated by how he survived that and how he forgave tobias foxtrot aka twisted fate sadly the feeling''s not mutual, as Maloclm simply doesn't view amumu as an equal human being in fact he once caved amumu's face (with his huge arms that are bigger than amumu himself) in a drunk rage obviously he apologized but amumu felt it was half-assed but he still accepted as he felt happy. Not to mention, he always got berated by him so this was a break to him 

But Malcolm Graves gave him a memory he will never forget.


	2. A Memory and envy

Amumu for some reason wanted to know what Graves thought of him, even though he was terrified with what he might answer and he might even cave his face in again, but he decided to ask if he hated him or not, a simple yes or no question 

He found him walking alone one time so he decided to go ask him he was five feet behind him when he called out "M-Mr. Graves" he managed to mutter 

Graves stopped walking "I-I just wanna know" he doesn't say anything "D-Do you hate me?" Amumu started thinking about all the answers and berating that was going to come 

He started to walk to Amumu and Amumu started to prepare to get shot or something but then Graves kneeled down

"No" he said in his calm raspy voice. Amumu was surprised, he didn't berate him, he didn'the seem annoyed "This isn't your fault kid" he said patting him on his head, then he walked away. Amumu never thought this would happen, he doesn't know but what he does know is that he''s one of the few people that saw this side of Malcolm Graves 

Because of this memory he decided to forgive Graves and he would never forget that. Though Graves is still makes rude comments to him that actually hurt him.

He remembered while walking to the league institute 

Of course people started getting away and talking about him just as he set foot in. He of course got used to it over time first he cried for 2 hours straight but now he only cries for 1 hour and 45 minutes "What a progress!" He thought to himself as sat on the usual spot he sits at so that not a lot of people can bully him 

He had gotten berated and bullied quiet a lot before for seemingly very little things like walking towards a certain direction or sometimes even smiling "If he isn't crying something's wrong" he heard someone say he then realized he wasn't even allowed to be happy at this point

But he wasn't gonna let that bring down his mood because he had a new book and it's about love and other related emotions, so he sat down at the spot where most can't see him and opened the book 

"Love is-" "Hey" Amumu heard, he could tell it was Graves's voice he was probably drunk and angry at someone. He continued reading "Love is when-" "HEY" Amumu was starting to get annoyed "Love is when you-" "HEY, CAN'T YA HEAR" at this point Amumu had to close his book and see who graves was yelling at-

Oh

He was yelling at Amumu. "Shit" he thought 

"I WANT YA TO GET OF MY SEAT" Graves screamed obviously very intoxicated, even more than usual 

Amumu was used to getting berated so he was feeling kind of brave "No, I wanna read my book, and this isn't you seat" at the point Graves snatched that book and tore it apart, "I didn't even know you can read" that comment tore amumu to shreds,. Amumu started crying as he ran away, he remembered that characters were often rewarded for being brave so why was he punished? He went to his room in the institute and started to have a good crying session and it knocked him out.

He woke up several hours later, and started to think "why does this happen to only me?" He tried to remember any and every good memory he had but they weren't much which abset him even more, so he decided to go out and try to find another book, as he didn't have easy access to books. When he went out he saw Graves, Lux, and azreal having a coversation, then he hid.

He was envious why would Graves only treat him like that and be all Mr. Nice Guy with the rest? What did he do to deserve such treatment from not only Graves but everyone else? In Graves's defense he was really drunk but why target him when there were several other people? But Amumu decided to forgive him since he was drunk, and he normally wouldn't bully him under normal circumstances, infact he remebers one time Graves helped him, but that was a long time ago, and his comments were going to stick with him. He decided to find another way out of the institute  
to avoid confrontation, as he was thinking if he deserves happiness or not.

Author's note: I know this chapter is a little depressing but I promise you the next chapter will be lighthearted.


	3. The flower seller

Amumu was going to his favourite flower seller, her name was Reem. She was around 10 years old, her young and youthful heart made her hard to hate. She had flowing black hair usually tied with flowers, brown skin and eyes as dark as the night sky. She is usually seen trying to sell flowers with her basket. 

When Amumu first met her he helped her tie her flowers using his bandages which she was thankful for. They also have a common intrest which is reading books

He was hiding somewhere when he saw her selling the most beautiful roses he had seen. He was hiding as he didn't want to scare her, he figures since last time he interacted with her someone must have told her about his curse however today was different there weren't many people in the streets today and so she was sitting nearby admiring her flowers, when she spotted him. 

"Oh, it's you again, here I bought you a gift as a thanks for helping me last time" then she gave him a red rose that has yet to bloom "I saw you crying, and I don't know what happend but I just wanted you to know that when the desert rose of shurima blooms, it signifies the return of happiness" Amumu was very happy, and maybe ignorance was bliss because if she knew of his curse she wouldn't talk to him.

"Thank you very much I really apreciate it!" Amumu said enthusiasticly "Hey um do you know where I could find any books?" "Books? Yeah the there''s an old lady that sells them for cheap prices, you just need to go down this road and left to find her" she kindly answered "Thank's I'll go look for her now thanks for everything!" "Anytime" she said

He followed her directions and found the old lady luckily for Amumu she had weak vision so she couldn't see that he wasn't human. He a bought a book about the human body and another one about (psychology he believed it meant human emotion) from her and then went back to the institute where he lives to read.

But this time there was.... a book in front of his room? It has a note on it with really good hand writing 

"sorry for your book, I brought you another one  
sincerely Graves."

Amumu knew Graves didn't even bother and someone else felt pity and wrote it "It was probably annie or lux" "Graves wouldn't even lift a finger for me" he thought 

But then he took of the note and noticed something on the back It was a much uglier hand writing and it said 

"Sorry fer yer book mummy boy 

-Graves"

Amumu was surprised it seemed Graves bought him this book and when he couldn't write properly because he was drunk he got someone else to do it. 

Amumu had a warm feeling inside of his heart he not only got three books but also felt closure. He noticed the rose started to bloom a little bit before he went to sleep.


	4. Reflections

Amumu was actively switching between both the books he bought from the book seller, he didn't even bother with the book Graves bought him as it was in terrible condition. He threw it away, but he kept the note.

When he read the book about human psychology he noticed how it could be applied to him. Could he be human? Even the other yordles had identical emotions that he read in the book? So why wasn't he considered humans was it because how he looked. 

But he understood why when he read the biology book and realized how they couldn't be more different, they had these things called organs and skin while he had what others called "toilet paper" 

As he read more he realized he was never truly alive, his curse kept him alive while humans could die at any moment, so that's why they were trying to live their best life. Another reason is he was constably sad and depressed while humans had a wide range of emotions

He remembers reading about characters so deep and complex that they couldn't be described in one word, he wished he could be like them, "Why can't I be like them?" He asked he himself. Why would he let others label him with terrible names when he has done nothing wrong? There are much worse people than him that get praise. Why should he apologise for just existing, why would he have to think three or four times before talking fearing criticism, while others talk much worse? 

And the book Graves got him. Couldn't he have atleast tried? He seemed to have found it in a ditch somewhere and decided that is could be an apology.   
He didn't even remember his name. Amumu realized that his happiest moments were only when someone acknowledged his existence? He was always left out despite him being a fierce warrior.

While Amumu started to realize his self worth, he saw the flower almost fully bloomed, at that moment he felt very sleepy.

The next morning he woke up his life was changed.


	5. Human

He woke up feeling well rested but he had an unusual feeling, as if there was some weight to him

He wiped his eyes with his hands to see they had..... fingers? And.... skin?! He was shocked and stood up he saw a mirror and instead of seeing a mummy he saw a someone else's face, a human's face, he was confused what happend? Was it a dream? Did he switch bodies with someone else? 

He stood there completely naked he looked at his crotch he looked to see what he described as a sausage with sack under it. He immediately knew these were his new genitals which confirmed that he was male. He had read about them in books. he had the sudden urge to cover it, even before reading about human decency, 

When he took a closer look how he looked he saw he had brown-ish skin, jet black hair, and brilliant eyes that were similar to Reem's. Bandages still wrapped from hands to his forearms and from his feet to just above his knees, which indicate that his curse isn't over and he still had his powers, and he had a slim figure. "Is this my human form?" He thought. 

It had been so long since he got cursed he forgot what he looked like. "I need to find clothes" he said. He can't let anyone see him like this. He tried to find clothes in his room, and while doing that he was imagining how would the others react would they be happy? Or would they ignore him like always? He is still the same inside after all. "Bingo" he found a shirt some cotton trousers and some boxers.

He knew the shirt should go on the upper body. But what goes first? The trousers or the briefs? He tried the trousers the briefs. "No, no not like that!" He said to himself he looked funny and felt uncomfortable so switched that order "Here we go" that order felt right so the shirt and trousers were a little oversized they would have to do.

He went out of his room to see the institution was empty the champions were most likely at a the usual bar. For some unknown reason he wanted to go out. Which was rare since he always had a crying session at the time. When he saw the gate he got horrible anxieties he always remembered people saying horrible things about him, they threw rocks at him, everyone would even pull out their weapons at him. 

All these memories made his legs tremble,and his eyes teary but something inside him really wanted him to go out, and that feeling was much stronger than his anxieties. So he went out.

The streets were busy as usual but this it was different. People weren't scared of Amumu, they didn't throw rocks at him. They didn't say horrible things about him in fact he was even unnoticed, for once he didn't stick out like a sore thumb. To them he was just a regular boy now. Words can't describe the amount of relief he felt. His anxieties were in vain. 

Now he got a little brave and decided to go to the bar where most the champions hang out. When he got near it his legs suddenly stopped. "How will I convince them that I'm Amumu? And how will they react? ". He started getting anxious, and nervous. He decided to not go and just hide behind a bush somewhere to watch while imagining scenarios where his peers are wowed by his transformation. 

While he was doing that he noticed Graves and twisted fate went outside "Goddammit Graves" he heard twisted say "This is the last time I'm partying with you" he continued. "What did I do this time?" Graves replied as grumpy as ever "You don't remember? Well, you bet on two of my best cards, AND FUCKING LOST BOTH TO ANNIE" Twisted yelled "So?" Graves said unbothered "BITCH I-" Twisted stopped as he realized he lost his cool "Well your helping me getting them back" He continued calmly "How?" "Either we steal it from her or try to give her something that she could like better" "Fine" Graves replied annoyed 

Amumu found the interaction funny in fact he had to cover his mouth while laughing to prevent Graves and twisted from hearing him..... funny? Laugh? Amumu never thought he could feel these emotions. That he doesn't know, what he knows is that he has to find out what gift they could give Annie.

Amumu followed Graves,and twisted into some kind of green forest still confused about his new human emotions. The forest itself had a bad reputation for its man-eating plants. Amumu thought Graves, and twisted were smarter than that, "I guess they're still hungover". However, he followed them just to see what happend.

They found a beautiful flower "This'll do" when Graves picked it up it. But it got into a gigantic size and started attacking of course Both of them started attacking "This is awsome" he thought he saw Graves pulling outhis gun at the drop of a hat shooting stylishly with the sound of loud ,and deadly gunshots roaring through area, killing countless other large plants while Twisted kept using his cards doing amazing tricks "I could never keep up with those two"he thought "Finally" Graves sighed but he was stopped when a gigantic plan had appeared and started to attack "Heads up mal" said twisted "Don't havta' tell me" he replied putting a special bullet in his infamous gun and with the pull of a trigger a loud explosion filled the area. "Well this was fun" Graves commented "agreed" replied his partner. But when when the smoke from the shot went away something odd happend. Although the plant exploded to bits, the small area where it had originally grown started growing another. Even faster than the first. But not noticing it the plant emitted a green gas which made them both almost pass out. Covering their mouths and trying to escape but failing 

"I have to help them!" He thought to himself. He had to use his death touch ability, which immediately worked, and killed the plant , it seems they both passed out but he could see Graves with a bullet in his hand and ready to reload it they obviously didn't the need saving but he made it easier . 

Now they both passed out. Amumu wondered what he should do next is he supposed to drag them to a safe area or just leave them here, ofcourse it would be impossible for someone his size to drag them so he decided he should wait till they woke up . 

He never really saw them up close. While twisted had a lean figure, Graves had a thick bulky figure. Ever since Graves started training with Braum he had gotten much more muscle-y and big, he even noticed how he started filling out his biggest clothes with pure beefy muscle!

Now Amumu was thinking what cool thing he would say when they woke up  
but twisted would probably recognize his voice. He was torn between "Oh you finally woke up? Good I expect money for saving your asses" and "Hey you finally woke up. Guess I won't be robbing ya!" He was distracted by daydreaming and admiring Graves 

"Hello there" He heard the even, calm voice of Twisted Fate. He did not notice he had woken up.

Amumu got surprised and fluttered "Hey you woke up! I expect your asses" Amumu cringed at the monstrosity that came out of his mouth 

"Pardon?" Twisted said confused he never heard someone utter something like that "Amumu is that you-". "SHUSH" Amumu did not want him to find out about him this way and started running like he never ran before. While he was running he realized life was a constant stream of embarrassments while still cringing at what he said. "Everyday I get closer to being alive"


End file.
